


A Christmas Orgy

by Kairacahra1869



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairacahra1869/pseuds/Kairacahra1869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AR. Magnus, Jordan, Sebastian, Jace, Simon, and Raphael are horny this Christmas and looking for the perfect little uke to serve them. Enter cute, adorable Neko!Alec! ^^ ORGY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Orgy

The life of an immortal is a long one. Sometimes it's boring, while other times there's just too much excitement. As of right now, it's Christmas time in the city. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, better known as Magnus Bane, was getting his apartment ready for the small get together with his... friends? Yeah, we'll go with that. He would have preferred a party, but he had been bullied into this small arrangement. That's not to say he wasn't going to go all out.

His apartment looked like a Christmas wonderland, complete with refreshments and smells. You could have mistaken his apartment for Santa's workshop or something. Presents, real and fake, were everywhere and the big pine tree was covered in ornaments, tinsel, and lights. He even managed to snap a real fireplace in the living room. Then there was the glitter. You couldn't step anywhere without raising a cloud of it.

Magnus stopped twirling and snapping to look around at his masterpiece. Jace would probably hate it, but that just made it all the more special.

It had been a few months since Jace and his parabtai Sebastian had stormed to his apartment, demanding his services. They had brought, at the time, a human named Simon, a female shadowhunter by the name of Isabelle, and the naive Clary Fray, better known as Clarissa Fairchild.

They had annoyed the crap out of him, what with them barging in on his downworlders only party. Then that stupid, but endearing human had gotten himself turned into a rat which started this whole brouhaha that ended in him turning into a vampire.

He had thought that that would be the end of that but no. They just HAD to have stumbled across werewolf territory, piss of two of its inhabitants, and somehow cause a minor war to break out, which, of course, meant that Magnus' service was in need again. The good news was that the two werewolves that were pissed off, Maia and Jordan their names were, were quick to forgive and forget, so, a week later, they had joined Team Good against Valentine and his insane son Jonathan.

They managed to defeat said evil maniac, but his son, Evil Maniac Jr., got away. It didn't matter. The battle had been a good slap in the face to the Clave, so now they were training the Nephilim harder and preparing themselves for battle.

Still, as much as he loathed admitting it, Magnus was glad for that meeting a few months prior. He had been getting bored and their arrival had definitely spiced up his life. Jordan, Sebastian, Jace, and Simon became pretty close. Then, when Simon brought along the Spanish speaking vampire Raphael, life became all the better.

Finally, after weeks of planning, the boys decided on a date where they can get together and just hang out. Maybe dip into their horny sides and watch some porn.

Magnus smirked. He'll never forget the day he tricked them into drinking a potion that would cause them to act on their deepest desires. They turned into horny teenagers looking for sex, gay sex to be exact, which set fire to a whole new reason for getting together. They gave each other blow jobs and hand jobs, they frotted with each other and humped like crazy. The only downside was no one wanted to go or felt comfortable going Greek* which left much to be desired.

Now a frown graced to beautiful warlock's face. The need and desire to fuck a male was overwhelming and he wished that, someday, they could find a sweet little uke with a greedy little ass. Oh the things they would do with him. Magnus could just imagine a cute boy, preferably with dark hair and light colored eyes, on his knees, three huge cocks in his ass, two getting shoved down his throat and two hands and a mouth touching and kissing and caressing every inch of porcelain skin. Magnus imagined the sounds the little cock slut would make as he begged for  _more, more, more_!

Magnus was pulled out of his fantasies when  _Let it Snow_  began to play. Thinking of dead cats and a world without glitter, he walked to the door and, making sure his erection was completely gone, opened the door for the guests.

"Well hello there darlings," Magnus drawled. "Do come in and make yourselves comfortable." He gestured them in and went to the kitchen in search for refreshments.

The newcomers, Simon, Jordan, and Raphael, tried to look for a spot they could sit in that had the least glitter. No such luck.

"Seriously, amigo," Raphael said as Magnus reentered the room. "Why must you cover everything with glitter? Not all of us have a strange fetish for glitter like  _tú_."

"Oh come off it! It isn't so bad," Magnus tutted. They seriously thought this was over doing it? There was barely any glitter in his loft!

"Not that bad?" Simon exclaimed. "You can't step anywhere without a big old cloud of glitter suffocating you!"

"You're a vampire! You don't breathe, so you can't choke!" Magnus shot back.

"Jordan isn't a vampire and it's only a matter of time before he almost asphyxiates on glitter!" As if on cue, Jordan, who had decided to sit down on a spot that seemed to have less glitter than others, sat down and caused an explosion of glitter which resulted in a choking fit.

Raphael, being the closest, flitted over to him and patted his back while Simon picked up a cup of juice and handed it to the poor werewolf.

Simon turned around, looking Magnus dead in the eye. "See?! He could have died!"

"That would have been a terrible way to go," Raphael muttered.

"Oh please! You guys obviously planned that. I mean, Jordan having a choking fit at the exact moment you said he would? It was planned."

"You are absolutely right Magnus. The group was getting annoyed with your glitter so we decided that, in order to get you to stop, we would need to sacrifice a member," Simon said with a poker face. "Raphael and I can't breathe and if one of the Dynamic Duo dies then the other will be affected which left Jordan as tribute."

Simon the turned and crouched down in front of Jordan. "Sorry Jordan. Turns out your sacrifice was for naught. You can stop dying now. The jig is up."

Jordan just glared at him, before another fit started up.

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately Jordan stopped choking and the glitter disappeared, only staying behind on Christmas decorations.

"You guys owe me, I hope you realize that!" Magnus said. Once again the doorbell rang, this time to the tune of  _Last Christmas_. Magnus was gone in a second.

"Glad to know he cares about us," Jordan said dryly, his throat slightly scratchy from all the glitter he consumed.

"Who told you that?" Magnus asked, Sebastian and Jace in tow. "Because they're lying. I have no compassion for you or your silly little vampire friends who think they're cool."

Jace and Sebastian exchanged looks with each other. Then they, stated in the same monotone voice, "We don't want to know."

Magnus smiled angelically and went to the kitchen to find more refreshments. By "find" he was most likely going to have to "permanently borrow" food with a snap of his fingers.

"Again, why do we hang out with him?" Jordan asked once his breathing returned to normal.

Jace shrugged. "He's a freak, but he definitely has some benefits."

"And a lot of quirks," Raphael muttered. The teens nodded in agreement.

"So..." Simon said. "Not that sitting here isn't riveting, but I need some other form entertainment."

He sat down and switched on the TV, hoping to find something good to watch. Sebastian and Jace followed suit and sat on the abnormally and unnecessarily big couch.

They heard a snap of fingers and, a second later, they heard Christmas music begin to play, as well as see the lights dim and the Christmas lights light up. The smell of sweet pastries, succulent meat (cooked and raw), and spicy drinks (and flavored blood) filled the air.

Magnus came out of the kitchen looking rather pleased with himself. He took one look at the boys and decided that it was time to loosen things up. Snapping his fingers once more, he turned the TV off and, simultaneously, turned the music up. Aphrodisiac infused scented candles suddenly appeared in the room and lit themselves. The many layers that covered the teens stripped away so that they were all in boxers and tees.

Looking at their less clothed forms, Sebastian spoke. "Really Magnus? If you wanted our clothes off you could've just asked. I would've even done a little strip tease."

Magnus just grinned that insane grin and, using more magic, he yanked Sebastian over to him and started spinning and twirling around.

_What child is this,_

_Who lay to rest_

_On Mary's lap, is sleeping?_

_Whom angels greet_

_With anthems sweet_

_When shepherds watch are keeping._

Rolling his eyes, but allowing a small smile to grace his face, Sebastian placed his right arm on Magnus' neck and the other on his arm.

Jace had gotten up and grabbed Simon into a slow dance, Jordan and Raphael following suit. The six of them danced slowly to Josh Groban's beautiful voice.

_So bring him incense, gold and myrrh_

_Come peasant king to own him_

_The King of Kings salvation bring_

_Let loving hearts enthrone him_

"Can we not hear this song?" Raphael asked. "Or at least get rid of the lyrics?"

Magnus chuckled, but snapped his fingers and the CD flew out of the stereo being replaced by a new one.

A familiar tune started to play. A tune that had all but one guy groaning.

"No!" Jace groaned, standing still. "You've played this song like a gajillion times in the past week!"

"Ugh! I regret asking for a different song." Raphael moaned. His dance partner, Jordan, had his hands over his ears, but there was no escaping this song. " _No más! No más!_  Please go back to Josh Groban!"

Magnus just grinned and started singing, in a high and off-key falsetto:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There is just one thing I need._

Magnus let go of Sebastian's hand and started to waltz towards Jace.

_Don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

Magnus grabbed Jace's hand and jerked him towards his body. Holding him close he continued

_I just want you for my own._

Now Magnus was harassing poor Simon.

_More than you could ever know._

He was by Raphael's side in a second and he lifted said vampire's chin up, wrapped an arm around his waist, and crooned.

_Make my wish come true!_

He grabbed Jordan by his hand and gave him a twirl, before bringing him back and dipping him.

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is..._

Magnus jumped on top of the couch and yelled.

_YOU!_

As the trumpet and other instruments started to pick up speed and play, Magnus started bouncing around and grinding up on the other occupants of the room. Meanwhile, Chairman Meow, who had made the mistake of getting out of his warm, comfortable bed to investigate the sudden noise and horrible singing (courtesy of Magnus), almost got flattened by his insane pet and was able to make a quick escape. Simon, being the only one to notice the cat, felt rather envious that he couldn't do the same thing.

Jordan tried to subtly hit the "Skip" button, but a spark of blue had him reeling back.

Looking at him murderously, Magnus growled. "Touch my stereo, you die!"

Jordan gulped and nodded, making a quick and wise retreat.

The evil look vanished and Magnus went back to dancing and singing, like a maniac, to Mariah Carey.

Sighing in defeat, the boys went to the kitchen and waited for the song to end.

When the walked in, their eyes opened wide and their mouths dropped open. On the table was a feast worthy of a god (a god with a knack for bloody meat and bloody drinks). The once small kitchen that could barely fit the six of them to a freaking grand hall with a large and long table overflowing with food. The ceiling was high and the walls were a beautiful toffee color. There was a huge crystalline chandelier in the center of the room. It, for some odd reason, was spinning, but it gave the illusion of a lights dancing on the walls.

"Leave it to Magnus to go above and beyond," Simon muttered in awe. Then, as if the dancing lights weren't enough, the lights started to change colors.

"So you guys like my spinning witchlight chandelier?" Magnus' voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yeah, I got to admit. You done did good," Jordan said.

Magnus smiled softly. "Shall we feast?"

Jace and Sebastian didn't have to be told twice. They haven't been able to eat since yesterday afternoon because Izzy insisted on making food in honor of the saying "the best gifts are the ones made with love." Jace and Sebastian weren't sure where exactly the "love" came in, but they managed to avoid her poisoned food and she has yet to come bursting through the door demanding they partake of her  _gift_   **(1)** , so they considered that to be a form of love.

The rest of the teens followed suit and dug in. Jokes were exchanged, laughter filled the room, and the table could soon be seen.

After they were done eating, they managed to shuffle over to the living room and flop on the couches. The boys were to stuffed to realize that Magnus has snapped up some more very comfortable couches.

Magnus looked at the time and noticed it was 11:11 PM. Smiling softly, he muttered, "Make a wish boys. It's eleven eleven on Christmas Eve. That has to count for something, hmm?"

Closing their eyes they all made a wish and promptly fell asleep. Or, as in the case of Simon and Raphael, passed out drunk. All of them were practically dead to the world.

_~Meanwhile in North's sleigh~_

"Where is boy?" North, better known as Santa Claus, grumbled. The Russian guardian was sitting on top of a small apartment building that had mysteriously grown a chimney know matter, North was more worried about finding the present he had prepared for the top floor's occupants.

He had been preparing the gift for months. He called on all of the holiday spirits, even the mishievious Jack Frost, to help him create this masterpiece. The fact that he, personally, made the gift and not one of his yetis or, MIM-forbid, the elves, showed just how precious this present was and now he can't find it.

" _Yebat!_ "  **(2)**  North cursed. He was normally a kindred spirit, but he had spent so much time on it that it's absence was grinding his gears.

He rummaged deeper into his bag. He could feel the time slipping away and he still had the rest of the Americas and Australia to drop presents off.

Then, just when he was about to move on and continue his route, he came across a pearly white wrapping paper. Carefully shifting the other presents aside he smiled as the rather large present came into view.

He gently lifted it out of the bag and then cursed again. "How is going fit in there?" The box was way too big to fit into the chimney. He already knew that the window wouldn't fit him or the box, so that left option B.

Putting the box down gently, he held his hands out and let the magic filter though his fingertips and towards the chimney. The magic swirls caused the chimney to grow twice in size.

Finally, North was able to deliver the present. There was no way that this present was going to fit under the Christmas tree, and he was running out of time, so he just put it next to it, shot back up the chimney, and flew off, the chimney shrinking back to normal size.

The Chairman was the only one who heard this scuffle, and got out from his comfortable bed to see what was going on. He had came in just in time to see North go back up the chimney. The cat was too stunned to hiss or anything. How can someone so fat, jump so high? It just wasn't scientifically possible. Then, when he saw the chimney shrink, he chalked it up as the mysterious fat man being a creepy warlock. That only cause more curiosity to swell into the small cats chest. Why would a warlock come to his house? What was in that box?

Cautiously, Chairman Meow approached the mysterious item that was wrapped in shiny paper and some ribbon. Carefully he sniffed it. Hissing, he flung himself backward. There was something... odd about this box. Pricking his ears he could hear sounds coming from inside the strange contraption. Still, there was nothing about it that could bring potential harm to him or his pet. Still a little cautious, Chairman Meow jumped onto the couch and got comfortable. The first sign of this box turning into some kind of evil, water spraying demon and Chairman would be gone. For now, he guessed that he should at least try to protect his pet. Once Chairman was comfortable he fell back asleep.

_~The Next Morning~_

Jordan was the first one to wake up, although it wasn't pleasant. Something was telling him that today was a special day, but he was too discomforted to try to realize why. He had slept leaning back on his chair and his cramping muscles and aching neck were making him pay.

He groaned and the sound woke the two Shadowhunters up. They jerked awake, knives in their hands, just to plop back down in pain. Note to self, they thought, chairs may be comfortable when sitting in them, but sleeping is NOT a good idea.

Slowly the other three teens woke up. Raphael, who had fallen asleep on the plus rug, felt rather good. Until his head started pounding.

"Son of a-!" He groaned. Speaking just made it worse.

The only one who wasn't aching or complaining was Magnus. Decades of falling asleep at his desk and being the only one, in this room, who could hold his liquor made him practically immune to such pains. That and the fact that, as a warlock with healing powers, he could heal himself.

Taking pity on the boys, he snapped them each a cup of coffee and a couple pain-killers.

Stretching his muscles, Magnus got up and waked around the room. After a few moments of pacing, the rest of the room's occupants had gotten better.

"Were those super pills or something?" Jordan asked, feeling fit as a fiddle.

"For real!" Simon said stretching lazily. "I got to get me some of them. Never felt this good in my life!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "They're amazing because I made them. All though you shouldn't eat anything for a few minutes because they will cause you to throw up."

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Chairman Meow's aggravated hiss.

All of the teens were on alert as they exited the room. Upon entering the lounging area they caught sight of the giant white and red present by the Christmas tree.

Immediately they split off into groups of two, planning on surrounding the box on each side. When they were a couple feet away they stopped and waited. Magnus' fingers were blazing with blue electricity, Jordan was ready to shift in a second, the vampires were tensed and ready to snap, and the Shadowhunters had their steles out ready to attack.

With his heightened sense Raphael, as well as Simon and Jordan, could hear sounds coming from inside the box. " _Pienso_..."  **(3)**  Raphael murmured. "That there is someone in there..."

That got a raised eyebrow out of Magnus. "Inside you say? Are they dangerous?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth that a small, muffled groan came from inside the present. The boys tensed again, but when nothing happened, Magnus decided to step forward.

In one smooth cut he had sliced one side opened and it dropped like a drawbridge. Out of the box a figure came tumbling out.

The boys gasped and jumped back a little, but the creature didn't get up. Matter of fact, the creature couldn't get up. It was completely nude and tied up with bright red ribbons, a little bow was on top of its head like a present. On its wrist was a note.

Carefully making his way over to it, Sebastian turned it over. The boys were stunned. They couldn't move, couldn't think, and, the ones that could, had problems breathing.

Lying on his, for there was no doubt of the mysterious creature's gender now, back was the most wonderfully beautiful creature to ever exist. He had soft looking, alabaster skin that was unmarred and tantalizing. Long, raven-black hair framed his heart-shaped face that had high-cheek bones and full, plump, red lips. He was pretty small in stature and had relatively wide hips that long toned legs were attached to. They could have mistaken him for a fallen angel or a really beautiful mortal, if not for the cat ears and fluffy long and sleek black tail, both being the same dark color of his hair.

Throat dry and cock fully erect, Sebastian managed to grab the note a read it out loud. "I heard your wishes last night," it read. "And your wishes the night before last night, and last month, and five months ago. We appreciate you trying make the world safer, so here's our present to you guys. Enjoy! With love, the Guardians. PS. His name is Alexander, though he prefers to be called Alec, and he's all yours for the keeping."

They blinked and looked upon the naked form of Alexander. All of them were fighting a losing battle with their cocks. This is what they've been waiting for, but they couldn't just rape the boy while he was unconscious.

"You know... I feel like I've seen a creature like this before," Magnus murmured. "I just can't seem to recall where."

Sebastian and Jace, for a moment, looked thoughtful, but it's hard to concentrate when there is a half-naked, extremely beautiful boy right in front of you.

"So... what should we do with him?" Simon asked, moving closer to the boy.

 _"... Pues, tengo una milla ideas, pero no podemos usarlos..."_  Raphael said.

"Yo, speak English man. No one understands what the fuck it is you're saying!" Jordan growled. He was the only one of them who hadn't approached the boy and that was only because his alpha instincts were trying to take over and were telling him to claim the boy. To mark him and stake his claim. To dominate him. He shuddered as he fought to crush his primal animal instincts, but Alexander's scent was so intoxicating that he was having a hard time reigning those urges in.

"He said 'Well, I have a thousand ideas, but we can't use them,'" Magnus said nonchalantly.

"Wait." Simon muttered and looked at Magnus with a bewildered stare. "Since when did you know Spanish?"

Magnus scoffed. "Please. I've known how to speak it since I was a mere century. Of course, then those damn Spanish people had to go and change some of the stuff, like their alphabet!"

"I know right?" Raphael said exasperatedly. "They just had to go and take out three of the letters!"

"Yeah, and then they have the nerve to change the pronunciation of 'v', 'w', and 'y'! Who does that?"  **(4)**  Magnus snapped. Raphael nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Magnus, Raphael, shut up!" Simon said calmly, but forcefully. "The kid's waking up."

The teens immediately quieted down and watched as the boy started to twitch and groan. Seeing the boys struggles, Jace quickly slashed at the ribbons keeping him bound. He jumped back and just narrowly missed a fist to his face.

Suddenly, he stopped moving and opened his eyes. Once again the teens were breathless. They had never seen eyes so blue. It was like God had taken every single shade of blue and thrown it together into the young boys eyes.

Jordan let out a needy groan and stood to leave, figuring a horny werewolf would scare the frail creature. A nice thought, but, apparently, Alexander wasn't going to let him.

The kid moved so fast that no one realized what he was doing until he was in front of Jordan's crouch and pulling his pants down.

"Whoa! Wait a min-!" Jordan started to say, but was cut off by a warm and wet mouth enveloping his aching cock.

Alexander gently, but firmly pushed Jordan back onto the couch and continued sucking, his head bobbing with the effort. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he saw, no more like sensed the teen's arousal and a little part of him told him that he needed to relieve the teen from it.

The other occupants were too stunned to move. Jordan's legs were spread as wide as they could go and his left hand had a firm grip on the back of Alexander's head, holding it still as he fucked his mouth, and his right hand had a death grip on the armrest. It was one of the most erotic things they had ever seen and the noises that Alexander was making was almost enough to make them cum.

Then the mouth was off the cock and, before Jordan could complain, an ass took its place, aligning the puckered hole with the dripping cock. Alexander turned around slightly and looked at Jordan with big, pleading eyes. He didn't understand how or why he was in this position, but he definitely wanted it. The creature cocked his head and pouted a little, silently begging to move on. Jordan, in answer, sunk onto his knees and impaled the boy, growling at the sudden tightness around his aching member.

Alexander jerked and keened in pleasure, quickly starting to thrust backwards on the large appendage inside of him. He didn't even try to muffle the moans and whimpers that were rapidly falling from his lips. Jordan gripped his hips and started thrusting with fervor, turning the moans into high-pitched screams.

His vision blurred and bursts of white blotted his eyesight as he came with a toe curling scream. A few moments later and Jordan found himself hurtling over the edge. Once he was done the wolf in him quieted down, satisfied. He was the first to mark the boy and he was feeling smug. Alexander patiently waited for Jordan to pull it out, before diving behind the chair that put him far away from the boys. Now that the arousal was gone, he felt rather shy. His face burned as he realized how dirty he had acted just then. Sneaking a peek at the other men he saw they, too, were sporting hard-ons. Thankfully, at least for him, he didn't throw himself at them and, God-forbid, beg to be taken over and over again. The thought was a pleasant one, he admitted to himself, and he kind of missed having something inside of him, but he already made of a fool of himself and would be damned before he did it again.

Twitching a little, he let out a small moan of discomfort. While the pounding had been delicious, and unexpected, his bottom was burning from lack of preparation and proper lubrication. If it hurt every time, then he would definitely be avoiding it. Although, as he spared another glance at the teens (who were now staring at him with darkened eyes), he realized that it's be easier said than done. He'll fight them, he decided, should they try to force him. He doesn't know who they are, which was rather embarrassing seeing that he had let one of them use him like that, he didn't know where he was, and, again, he didn't know why he was here.

He looked around for possible escape routes and found none. It seemed like getting out of here was going to be a lot tougher than he expected... He sat down to think and jumped right back onto his hands and feet, hissing at the pain that shot through his backside.

The sound caused Magnus to snap out of his lust induced haze. Jordan cringed at the sound and looked away from the small creature, ashamed that he allowed himself to get carried away like that.

Meanwhile, Magnus was slowly and cautiously making his way over to the creature.

"Umm... Hello," Magnus started lamely. In his defense, he just watched live porn and was suffering from lack of release. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn if you want the complete title."

Alexander cocked his head in confusion.

Magnus deflated a little. "Can you speak? Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I can speak and I understand you perfectly well, nya," came the soft reply.

Alec looked up at the sparkly man through his long effeminate lashes. He was very handsome with high cheek bones and slanted eyes. Alec saw that they were slit, like a dragon, and he shuddered. This man definite reminded him of a dragon. He was tall with lean muscles and smooth, bronze skin. His hair was spiky and his teeth were pointed and sharp. He looked young, but Alec could tell that he was way older than his appearance. He radiated strength, power, and dominance.

Magnus sighed in relief. "Okay good. Well, I'm a warlock and I, if you want, can heal you."

"A warlock, nya?" Alec asked, slightly curious. He's heard of warlocks before, or at least knows of them.

Magnus nodded his head. "Yes. I use magic to heal people. Do you want me to heal you?" He stepped forward one step.

Alec hissed at him and Magnus went back. "Don't come any closer, nya! I don't want you to hurt me, nya."

Magnus sighed. "Don't worry darling. I won't hurt you. I just want to take away your pain. Can I do that?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. "You promise not to hurt me, nya?"

Magnus nodded. Eyes still narrowed in suspicion, Alec crawled forward towards Magnus. "Fine, I'll let you heal me, but if you break your promise I will hurt you, nya."

Magnus carefully got down and started working away. Alec jumped back at the sight of blue sparks coming from the man's fingers, but Magnus reassured him that he would be fine.

The second he was done, Alec's vision suddenly went dark. He panicked slightly, but then realized that there was something on his face. Taking it off, he saw that someone had thrown a robe at him. Looking around he saw that it was a male who looked to be sculpted from gold. Well-defined abs, golden skin, golden, hair, he even had golden eyes. The only thing that wasn't golden was his clothes, his teeth (which were a brilliant white), and the black marking that looked to be burned onto his skin.

Looking from the robe to the golden man, he tried to convey his confusion. He realized that it was supposed to cover up, but how did one exactly put these on?

Smiling a little the golden man carefully approached the timid boy and helped him with his robe.

"Thank you, nya." Alec said, a faint blush on his cheeks. So far two out of the three men he's met were really nice.

"No problem." He replied. "By the way, my name is Jace, by the way and that pale dude over there with the platinum blonde colored hair is Sebastian. He's my parabtai." Alec followed the direction of the pointing finger and saw another man who was built like Jace. Muscular, broad shoulders, narrow waist, and pretty light colored blonde hair that came down to his ear. He didn't have much skin showing, but what was showing had markings that, like Jace's had been, looked like they were burned into the skin. He smiled shyly at the handsome boy and the guy returned it. Now if only Alec could figure out what a parabtai was.

Unfortunately, Jace was already moving on before he could ask. "The scrawny dudes in the shadows are Raphael," he pointed to a teen who was slightly shorter than the others and had black curly hair, dark eyes, and extremely pale skin. He flashed a grin at Alec and Alec wasn't sure if he wanted to get close to that guy. "and our fellow nerd Simon," Next to Raphael was a skinny, averaged height male with chocolate colored hair and eyes. "They are vampires." Alec raised an eyebrow. Surprisingly he didn't feel scared or anything.

"The guy that fucked you is our only werewolf in this group. His name is Jordan." Alec looked over the man, flinching slightly at Jace's word usage.

Jordan seemed to be regretful for his face was in his hands and he was hunched over. His black curly hair, shielded his face and hands, but, from what Alec could tell, he was definitely tall. He had dark skin and his arms were covered in tattoos. Not like with Jace and Sebastian, where they seemed to be burned into their skin, or Magnus' that swirled around his arms intricately. These were etched into his skin crudely, but it looked okay on him. He felt bad, though, for making Jordan seem so sad.

Alec cursed himself for being sympathetic and walked over to Jordan.

"Are you sad, nya?" he asked.

Jordan's head snapped up and Alec got lost in his hazel-green eyes. They were full of grief and shame.

"I'm sorry," Jordan said.

He sounded so sad that any feelings of anger or suspicion vanished. Alec smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, nya! I forgive you, so stop being sad, nya!" He kissed him sweetly on the forehead and jumped off. all wariness gone as he looked around at the strange place with awe.

He squealed when he saw Chairman Meow and sat down next to him, striking up a conversation.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Simon asked, looking at Alec in shock.

Jordan and Raphael's jaws were on the floor and Jace and Sebastian were frozen in their spots. Even Magnus seemed to lose his cool as he openly gaped at the strange creature who was currently chatting his cat up.

"I... am so confused..." Jordan mumbled.

Magnus looked at Alec some more before leaving the room, a determined expression on his face.

The teens had no idea what they could do, so they just sat down.

Meanwhile Alec had struck up an interesting conversation with the Chairman.

 _"Hi. What's your name?"_  Alec asked, slipping into a language that consisted of purrs and gestures.

 _"Well,"_  came the reply.  _"My name is Darryl, but, for some odd reason, my pet has taken to calling me Chairman Meow."_

Alec cocked his head in confusion.  _"Why would he do that? That's such a strange name."_

_"I haven't the slightest idea why."_

_"Well, why do you allow him to call you that? I know I wouldn't tolerate it."_

Darryl yawned.  _"Listen, kitten. When you're a cat from the streets scavenging for food and a kind person allows you to become their master, you'll let them call you almost anything as long as you're fed regularly and you have your own independence."_  He stretched languidly.  _"I have a warm bed, eat the best foods, and get pampered often. I'm practically a king! There's no need to leave and I can deal with the change of name. As long as he doesn't call me some degrading name like Sugarpuff or Fluffy, then I'm fine."_

Alec nodded in understanding.  _"Alright. I can see that. What about those humans?"_

_"What about them?"_

_"What are they like?"_

_"Well, Jace is an arrogant, prick, his parabtai, Sebastian, isn't so much arrogant as he is insane, and Magnus is arrogant, spoiled, insane, and sarcastic. All three of them have huge egos. Matter of fact, I'm surprised they're able to fit them in this tiny building."_  Darryl snorted, before continuing.  _"Jordan isn't usually a sex-crazed addict. He, actually, is the sanest and nicest out of all of them. You just caught him at a, erm, bad time."_

Alec nodded and got down into a more comfortable position. Arms crossed under his chin and ass wiggling in the air, he gestured for Darryl to keep going.

_"Yeah, then we have Simon, who is as nerdy and geeky as those words can get. He and Jordan in a band, but, believe me, they aren't good and the name of the band, according to my sources, change like the seconds of a day. He likes to read comics and mangas which, as far as I'm concerned, is just a fancy name for comics from another country. He's OK, I guess, but rather boring. Raphael, on the other hand, is just plain old creepy. I don't know why people might want to hang out with him, but, as long as he stays away from me, I can tolerate him. He has this weird habit of switching languages while he talks. It's annoying as hell! It's bad enough that I have to deal with my pet randomly talking in a language he calls Indonesian and multiple demon-tongues, so I would rather he not speak in espanese or whatever he calls that gibberish!"_

_"OK. What's a parabtai?"_

_"As far as I can tell, it's just a word that is used when two demon-hunters are closer than others."_

Alec cocked his head to the side.  _"Like, mates? Are they mated with each other?"_

_"No... It's more, like, they're brothers. Although, there are times where I swear they act like newly mated cats."_

_"I see... What about the markings?"_

_"They use those to become stronger and better than regular humans."_

_"Oh. How come they're different from the ones on Magnus and Jordan's arms?"_

_"Those would be regular tattoos. They're meant for decoration."_

_"Ohhh! I get it! Doesn't it hurt though?"_

_"According to my sources, yes. Yes it does."_

_"Then why do they do it?"_

_"They're part human or were once human. It's in their nature to do stupid stuff."_

Alec looked down at himself and pouted.  _"I'm part human. Does that mean I'll do stupid stuff too?"_

_"I highly doubt it. You're also part feline and we felines are smart. See, Jordan is part canine so he was practically born to partake in stupid activities. Sebastian and Jace are humans with just a little bit of angel blood in them, but that just makes them arrogant. Raphael and Simon are immortal humans so they have forever to be stupid. Finally, my pet, Magnus, has lived so long that he's left common sense behind and allowed his human side to come out. You haven't been alive that long, judging by your lack of proper English speaking skills, and you're, as I've said before, part feline, so you should be fine."_

Alec nodded again. " _Living with a warlock must make you very smart!"_

_"Pssh. Please! Me living with him has made him smart!"_

Alec nodded again and it was this moment that Magnus came bursting back in with a new found purpose.

The boys shot up and met Magnus halfway. They were glad to have someone they could talk to. The awkward silence was going to strangle them and it didn't help that Alec was obviously conversing with the cat in a weird language.

"You found something." It was a statement, for it was obvious that Magnus had found something.

"Well, my dear werewolf, I have indeed come across something! Something extraordinary!" He was practically bouncing with unconcealed excitement.

They looked at the warlock, silently willing him to go on.

"Okay, so it turns out that our precious little creature is called a Neko. He, specifically, is a type of Neko called an Uke-Neko, which basically means-"

"He's part cat and likes to take it up the ass," Simon finished. The looked at him strangely. "What?! I read a lot of manga! I know this shit!"

"... Okay then, but yeah that's basically what his title means." Magnus said after a moment. "Anyway, Uke-Nekos are highly sexual beings and they form bonds rather quickly with their 'Semes.'"

"Those who put it in the ass," Simon said "helpfully."

"Thank you Simon... So when Uke-Nekos allow a man to become, for lack of a better word, their 'master' to them and unable to hate them. The man has become their 'master' and they will be devoted to them for life. When he dies, they will die."

"Whoa... Well that's  _muy estricto_." Guess who said that.

"Yeah. Well congratulations, Jordan! You now have a personal fuck toy!" Jace said, clapping Jordan on the back.

"I want a personal fuck toy! Why do you get to be the lucky bastard who gets one?" Sebastian said, staring Jordan down.

"It's not like I asked for him! I mean, I'm glad I got him, but I would rather it not have been that way. Not saying that it wasn't nice, because it was, but I would of liked it if I got to know Alec better, you know?" Jordan rambled.

"Still! He's all yours!" Sebastian sighed dejectedly.

"Actually..." Magnus drawled, earning everyone's undivided attention. " Uke-nekos can have more than one Seme..."

At the same time, the boy's faces, except Jordan's, split into a shit-eating grin.

"... Why do I have the feeling that you guys are going to do something stupid?" Jordan asked, backing away from them slowly.

They ignored him and looked at the cute little Neko. As if sensing the heated stares that were being sent his way, Alec looked up at the boys. Once again their eyes were darkened with lust and Alec shuddered at the intensity they held.

Alec could feel the sexual tension in the air and, he hated to admit it, it was driving him crazy. His genes were telling him to drop on all fours and present his ass to the males, but he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Smirking inwardly, he stood up and walked away from the horny men. He made sure to put an extra swing to his hips as he exited the room.

"You guys want me, nya? You'll have to get me, nya!" And with that he ran, letting his instincts guide him, and the chase was on.

Sebastian and Jace teamed up, running after Alec, Raphael and Simon decided to go through a different door, and Magnus grabbed Jordan and snapped his fingers, bringing them right in front of the Neko.

Alec skidded to a stop ad tried to go back the way he came. Unfortunately, The shadowhunters and vampires blocked both paths.

"Seems to me that we won," Simon said gleefully.

Alec just smiled sweetly. "Yeah it does look like that doesn't it, nya?" with a Cheshire grin, he disappeared.

"What the fuck?!"

They heard giggling reverberating around the room and each took off in a different direction.

Raphael and Simon were running when they came across Alec. His back was facing them, so they called upon their vampire stealth and stalked towards him. Just as they were about to grab him, he laughed and turned around. He ran and dove between Simon's legs, hopping up and making a clean get away.

"Son of a-!" The rest was muffled, for Alec was long gone.

He ran into Magnus, literally, and the warlock automatically wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello darling. I'm glad you crave me as much as I crave you!" he said, smiling lustfully.

Alec struggled to get out the warlock's grip, but couldn't. Behind him, Simon and Raphael had caught up to him. Alec looked around Magnus and saw Jordan there, leaning against the wall.

Alec looked up at Magnus with huge, cute-kitten eyes. His ears were flat against his head and his tail hung limply behind him.

Now if you have ever had a baby kitten stare at you pitifully, you know how hard it is to look away. Their eyes grow wide, the ears flat, tail drooping, and the make such cute little mewling sounds. Then their eyes get impossibly bigger and all coherent thoughts become replaced with  _"Oh my fucking gawd! So cute!"_  and your face morphs into this:  _X3_ , and you've just became the kitten's humble servant, willing to do whatever they want. This is exactly what happened to Magnus and, of course, Alec got what he wanted.

Raphael and Simon groaned as they watched their prey skip down the hall away from them.

"Magnus!" they whined. "You let him get away!"

"Did you see his eyes?" Magnus mumbled in a daze. "I've never seen a more adorable person till now."

Growling, the vampires shot off down the hallway Alec went through.

"Holy crap, his eyes were so big!" Magnus was gushing. "Did you see his eyes Jordan? Or his pout? He was the cutest thing since forever!"

Jordan sighed. "Come on Magnus. Let's go find Alec." He grabbed Magnus and led him down the hallway.

Meanwhile Sebastian was trying not to turn around and punch Jace. The whole time they were searching he had been complaining.

"Seriously! How is it that Jordan gets Alec, but we don't?" He said for the umpteenth time

Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time and continued walking.

"... Okay. Why is it so hard trying to catch that cute little Neko? Magnus' apartment isn't so big. There's, like, four hallways and they all connect at some point. Finding him shouldn't be this hard!"

"Would you shut up!" Sebastian snapped. He would've punched Jace too had a certain Neko not streaked by him. Thanks to Jace's reflex, he was able to grab Alec.

"I got you." He murmured.

Any feelings of hatred towards Jace disintegrated as he took in the sight that beheld him. Alec's face was flushed with a lovely crimson color and his robe had come undone and was showing a lot of fine assets.

Without even thinking he had gotten down and taken a small, pert nipple into his mouth, gnawing and sucking it to hardness. His hand pulled and pinched the other one. He was rewarded with a loud mewl and two hands grabbing onto his hair and pulling him closer to Alec's body.

Jace moaned at Alec's pleasure induced whimper and stripped him of his clothes. His prize's skin was smooth, soft, and delicious. He placed his lips on the top of Alec's spine and worked his way down leaving a trail of hot, but feather soft kisses in his wake.

When he got to Alec's ass he wasted no time and spread it, revealing a perfectly, pink hole. It twitched when he kissed it and, above him, Alec let out a breathy moan. The ass was shoved closer to Jace's face and he greedily placed his mouth on the hole and started licking and sucking it with fervor. His hands kneaded the pale ass and wiggled his tongue into the hole. Alec bucked into the mouth and whimpered when the tongue was no longer inside him.

Deciding to give Alec something else to moan about, Sebastian removed himself from the now reddened and abused nipples and kissed his way up Alec's body, lingering at the juncture of his collar bone. When he finally released his mouth from the body, a large and purple hickey remained. Feeling smug that he had marked Alec as his, he grasped Alec by his hair and pulled him into a bone-melting kiss.

Meanwhile, Jace had been sucking three of his fingers, getting them as wet as possible. When he felt they were lubed enough, he gently eased one of them into the quivering hole in front of him. Alec didn't even realize it, his mind focusing on the hands that were burning a trail all over his body and the mouth that was sucking the soul out of him. He did, however, feel a slight twinge when the second finger entered him, but it wasn't too bad. Even when the third and final finger entered, he only felt a slight discomfort that quickly faded into a nice, pleasurable feeling, a feeling that intensified when those fingers found a certain spot in him. Arching his back and throwing his head back, Alec moaned and bucked his hips, causing the fingers to delve even deeper inside of him.

Sebastian smiled and gently pushed Alec onto his hands and knees, guiding his face towards his zipper. Alec got the messages and pulled the zipper down, revealing a large cock that was twitching in anticipation. Alec looked up at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian shrugged. Truth was, he had been in a rush to get out of the Institute and too lazy to find a pair of boxers, so he decided to go commando. Good thing too, as Alec was able to ease the cock out of the pants and into his mouth.

Jace had managed to free his own cock and removed his fingers. It was in this position that Jordan, Magnus, Raphael, and Simon walked in. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped open. Too focused on the task at hand, the shadowhunters didn't even notice that they had voyeurs. Jace finally entered Alec and started thrusting immediately.

"Oh fuck! You're so tight!" Jace moaned.

Alec just moaned in pleasure, enjoying the pounding he was getting in both his holes. The moan cause vibrations to shoot up Sebastian's cock and he shuddered. Jace found himself nearing the edge, something that rarely happened so quickly to him, and he reached for Alec's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

That was all it took to send Alec hurtling over the edge. He moaned again, louder and longer this time and Sebastian came into the willing mouth, gasping Alec's name softly. Not too long after, Jace found his release and the three of them collapsed in a post-coital haze.

Jace carefully removed his flaccid cock and cracked an eye opened. It was then that he saw Magnus and everyone else. All of them were panting and sporting boners.

He smirked tiredly. "Enjoy the show?"

Alec and Sebastian looked up. Alec's face turned beet red while Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.

"Can we have sex with him now?" Simon whined. This was getting annoying. He was painfully hard and has been since two hours ago!

Alec gave him a small smile, he walked up to him and gave him a hug. "If my masters allow it I'll allow you three to take me, nya. I think I've teased you guys long enough, nya."

Simon, Magnus, and Raphael gave Alec's "masters" a look promising death if they dared to deny them the beauty.

"Yeah sure. Might as well," Jordan said. "He seems to be going in sequential order."

"Sequential order...?" Jace asked.

Jordan nodded. "He had sex with me, that's one, then he had sex with you  _two_  at the same time. Now he's giving himself up to three guys."

"So are you saying that after this he'll be having four of us and so on?" Sebastian asked, a little dazed at the images that were flooding his mind.

"Yep."

"Hmm... Yes that is quite interesting, but Alec laying spread eagle on a bed is a lot more appealing. Let's go." Raphael grabbed Alec and flitted to Magnus's room.

Lights were flicked on and clothing snapped off, the second the men entered the room. Alec was thrown on the bed and immediately caught into a searing kiss with Simon. Magnus caressed Alec and peppered his skin with soft kisses while Raphael bit and sucked everywhere he could get to.

Had it been a different time and place they would've passionately given into their desires and slowly let it succumb them, but they were about ready to kill someone, so animalistic and rough sex it is.

Alec was flipped over and a cock was in his mouth. He greedily sucked it, allowing his teeth to graze it every once in a while and his tongue to swirl around it.

Magnus didn't even bother with prepping him slowly, fisting his hand into his hole at lightning speeds. Alec rocked with the force. Meanwhile Raphael had gotten off the bed just to return a moment later with lube.

He poured some into his hands and lathered a good amount onto himself. He squirted more on and rubbed it onto Magnus's cock. Magnus moaned at the touch and took his fist out of the hole.

Magnus pushed himself into the hole and shuddered in ecstasy. He knew that Nekos were built for this, but he had thought that after having two cocks and a fist up his ass he would have been loose. Man was he wrong and he was happy about it.

He shifted over slightly to allow Raphael room to maneuver. Carefully, Raphael pushed himself into the long awaited tightness and heat.

Alec sighed in content, enjoying the pressure of two throbbing cocks up his ass. The extra stretch wasn't uncomfortable or anything. It was just perfect. Then they moved.

Had it not been for the cock in his mouth, Alec would have surely screamed. Instead she just caused vibrations to run up Simon's body. The two cocks in his ass made it so that there was a constant pressure on his prostrate and he was soaring through the heavens. He had stopped sucking, so Simon grabbed his hair and held him still while he fucked his mouth. Alec didn't mind. It just made the flying experience all the better.

The bed was squeaking and thumping in time to the powerful thrusts and the sound of slapping skin and breathy groans echoed in the room.

Sebastian, Jace, and Jordan had taken their cocks out and were stroking it, imagining themselves being inside that wonderful body once more.

Finally, four loud cries sounded, signaling the end of the fuck-fest. When the shadowhunters and the werewolf looked up they came at the sight that lay in front of them. Simon had taken his cock out of Alec's mouth and his seed was now on Alec's face. Alec moaned slightly and a pink tongue darted out to lap up the sticky substance.

Magnus and Raphael pulled out of Alec and laid down, Alec and Simon following suit. From where they were standing, Jace, Sebastian, and Jordan could see the warlock and vampire's semen oozing out of Alec's abused hole. Alec looked thoroughly debauched.

Alec snuggled up close to Raphael, his cold skin felt great against Alec's over-heated and sensitive skin. He felt... content. He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh...

... And woke up alone in a clean bed, wrapped up in blankets. He looked around, slightly confused as to where he was and why he was here. Memories of fevered kisses and rough fucking flooded his mind. He sat up straight as he realized just exactly what happened. He felt angry with himself for allowing those men to use him like that. What kind of being lets a bunch of strangers fuck him?

Alec had only been alive for a couple weeks and he was taught that people had sex with people they loved.

... Did Alec love these men? It made absolutely no sense to him, seeing that he's only been with them for, according to the clock, not even a full day. Yet, it would explain the desire to fling himself out of bed, find them, and never leave their sides again.

His musing were interrupted by his stomach's insistence that he grow a pair and move on, so that he could properly take care of his hunger issue.

Alec slid out of the bed and was pleased to note that he had on some proper clothes now. He glanced down and saw that, at his feet, was a pair of fluffy looking slippers. He smiled and eagerly put them on.

After taking a moment to enjoy the fuzzy, comfortable feeling, he finally stood up and made his way towards, what he hoped was, the kitchen.

He opened the door and was greeted with a small counter with food and drinks on it. Alec carefully sniffed it and decided that it wasn't going to poison him. He wolfed down most of it and drank a large glass of milk.

He heard murmuring coming from the opposing door. He went through it and abruptly stopped.

What is up with these men and sex? They might as well have a room dedicated to it!

Alec crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he watched his semes masturbate to porn.

He looked around and saw a remote control. He picked it up and flipped the TV off.

The boys eyes snapped open and their protests rang out.

"What the-!"

"Son of a-!"

"Holy-!"

" _Por qué?_ "  **(5)**

Alec snorted. "Kicked me to the curb already, have you, nya?"

"What? No!" Magnus said quickly. "You just looked so peaceful when you slept and we felt kind of bad for taking you so many times. We'd thought you might've wanted a little rest?"

Alec smiled and sidled up next to him. He kissed him sweetly on his forehead.

He plopped himself down onto the warlock's lap and grinded against him. Magnus growled and jerked up into Alec.

"Clothes... Magnus, nya," he said in between moans.

Magnus snapped his clothes away without any hesitation ad the two grabbed onto each other in a heavy make out session.

Alec broke the kiss and looked at the other boys expectantly. "Are you guys going to fuck me or not, nya?"

They didn't need to be told twice. Their pants were off in a second and Alec found himself laying on his back on the floor.

The teens knelt around Alec, trying to come up with a way they all could have pleasure without running into problems.

Alec sighed and grabbed the nearest cocks, stroking them and kneading the heads. Raphael and Jordan gasped and grunted in approval. Alec, then, spread his legs wide and wrapped them around Simon and Magnus. They took the hint. Raphael started prepping Alec's hole, while Magnus took the time to snap up a bottle of lube and lather his and Simon's cocks with it.

Jace, being close to Alec's face, presented his cock and Alec obediently opened his mouth and greedily sucked on it. The angle prevented Jace from putting his whole cock into the warm, inviting mouth, but he was able to put enough in and Alec was definitely making what part of him was inside burn with pleasure.

That left Sebastian. While he would've like to have his cock stroked by or inside of the boy, two pert nipples and a weeping red cock was calling to him. He latched onto one nipple with his mouth, his left hand reaching up to splay with the other nipple, and, using his right hand, he brought his and Alec's cocks together and frotted against him. Sebastian thanked the angels for his flexibility and made sure to leave enough space for Magnus and Simon.

Speaking of which, they had deemed Alec stretched enough and Simon slowly slid in. Once he was fully sheathed, he shuffled over a little bit and allowed Magnus to enter.

Immediately the two set up an even pace, allowing themselves to fully appreciate the boy beneath them. Raphael and Jordan thrusted into Alec's hands and had their own hands caress and fondle whatever they could reach. Jace thrusted slightly into Alec's mouth and Sebastian sucked, pinched, and thrusted without abandon.

Alec was living the good life- He had a very hot shadowhunter dominating his mouth and another one sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body with every thrust. He had two handfuls of rigid flesh in his hands and the contrast between Magnus's hot member and Simon's cold member mixed with the wonderful pressure against his prostate had him seeing stars.

Alec's senses were overloading with all the input and he came spewing his seed all over his and Sebastian's stomach and chest.

His orgasm caused him to tense and clench around Magnus, Raphael, Simon, and Jordan's cocks bringing the four to the edge. Alec moaned as he felt a familiar wet warmth flow into and on him and moaned again as Jace came with a shuttering sigh into his mouth. Alec drank him dry and twitched as he felt more semen spew all over his stomach and chest. Sebastian came with Alec's name on his lips and stroked his cock to heighten the orgasm.

Simon and Magnus pulled out and said warlock snapped everyone clean. Alec was picked up and placed onto the couch. Magnus sat next to him and pulled him onto his lap. Simon and Jordan took their place on either side of him while Sebastian, Jace, and Raphael sat on the floor by his feet.

They sat there and enjoyed the proximity of each other. Magnus snapped the remote in his hand and turned the TV on. The porno was still going on, but he changed the channel. Switching it to the Hallmark channel, he set the remote down, summoned a few blankets for everyone, some hot chocolate, and together they watched  _'The Polar Express'_.

All in all, it was a great Christmas and the men looked forward to sharing their lover for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy mother of crap! Why is this so long?! I didn't want it to be long, but the story wouldn't let me make it shorter! T^T I hate it when this happens... Anyway, I have a few things to say so prepare yourself for a long author's note. *cracks knuckles* Alright, let's do this!
> 
> * Go to Urban Dictionary and search "Greek"...
> 
> (1) Gift is German for poison. ^^ You see what I did there? ;)
> 
> (2) Yebat, according to the internet, is the Russian equivalent to fuck. I can't be sure that it is, but I don't speak Russian nor do I know anyone that speaks Russian, so the internet will have to do. As for North, well, I want to watch 'The Rise of the Guardians', but I haven't as of yet. To make up for this loss I have been reading fanfics about it and I decided I would throw him in here.
> 
> (3) Pienso means "I think."
> 
> (4) The Hispanics really did change their alphabet, much to my chargin. This happened rather recently, as in, this year. They got rid of three letters: ch (chay), ll (ay-yay), and rr (air-ray). Then they went and change the sounds of three letters. What used to be v (soft-bay), w (due-blay oo or due-blay soft-bay), and y (ee-gree-yay-ga) is now v (oo-vay), w (oo-vay doe-blay), and y (yay). Now this might not sound that bad, but this totally fucked up the Spanish Alphabet Song! This really pissed us off!
> 
> (5) Now I originally wasn't going to translate this, but, knowing us Americans, have a feeling that y'all will make it much more difficult that it has to be. Por qué means why.
> 
> Nekos: Now everything I know from Nekos is from reading and my own imagination warping them around. I made it so that Ukes were small, adorable, and fuckable creatures with fluffly Siamese cat-like tails while Semes would be tall, dark, and handsome with tomcat-like tails. As for the "nya" part, Japanese don't think cats 'meow'. To them cats 'nya' or 'nyan'. Hence that stupid, yet awesome song from that one anime with the nyan commercial. ~Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nihao, nyan. Goujasu derishasu dekaruchaa! *repeats a gazillion times*~ Also, when ever they have Nekos speak they end their sentences with 'nya'.
> 
> As for Sebastian and Jonathan, they are two different people. Sebastian is a Verlac and Jonathan a Morgenstern. Also, for those of you who might be wondering, this "takes place" after CoG, but before CoFA. My version of the series, that is.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and have a happy Christmahanakwanza!
> 
> Luvs Ya  
> PhRenatoh


End file.
